The All New Adventures of Shining Time Station
The New Adventures of Shining Time Station is an American spin-off of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends series, although it was co-created by Britt Allcroft and Rick Siggelkow. The series was produced by The Britt Allcroft Company in New York. The series aired on ABC Saturday Morning from 2010 onwards Cast Series Regulars *Ringo Starr- Mr. Conductor 1 *Alec Baldwin - Mr. Conductor 2 *Michael Brandon - Mr. Conductor 3 *Didi Conn - Stacy Jones *Brian O'Connor - Schemer *Erica Luttrell - Kara Cupper *Ari Magder - Dan Jones *Danielle Marcot - Becky *Tom Jackson - Billy Twofeathers *Jerome Dempsey - Mayor Osgood Bob Flopdinger *Mart Hulswit - J.B. King, Esq. *Bobo Lewis - Midge Smoot *Barbara Hamilton - Ginny *Jonathan Shapiro - Schemee *Gerard Parkes - Barton Winslow *Aurelio Padrón - Felix Perez The Jukebox Puppet Band *Olga Marin - Didi *Alan Semok - Tex *Craig Marin - Rex *Jonathan Freeman - Tito Swing *Beverly Glenn - Grace the Bass Episodes Season 1 (2010) #Schemer's Devious Plan - Thomas Stories: A Big Day For Thomas (told by Ringo Starr) and Emily's New Coaches (told by Michael Brandon) #Dan's Bike Accident - Thomas Stories: Mavis and Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (both told by Alec Baldwin) #Schemer's Cliff Fall - Thomas Stories: A New Friend For Thomas and Donald and Douglas (both told by Ringo Starr) #Mr. Conductor 1 Goes Camping - Thomas Stories: The Trouble With Mud (told by Alec Baldwin) and Thomas Gets Tricked (told by Ringo Starr) #Schemer's Trouble With Snow - Thomas Stories: James In A Mess (told by Ringo Starr) and Four Little Engines (told by Alec Baldwin) #The Passion of Dan - Thomas Stories: Thomas' Christmas Party and Whistles and Sneezes (both told by Ringo Starr) #Schemer's Incredible Gift - Thomas Stories: James Learns A Lesson and Thomas and The Conductor (both told by Ringo Starr) #Schemer's Bad Accident - Thomas Stories: Bertie's Chase and Duck Takes Charge (both told by Ringo Starr) #Schemer's Stolen Picture - Thomas Stories: Horrid Lorry (told by Alec Baldwin) and Gordon and Spencer (told by Michael Brandon) #Mr. Conductor 2 Cleans Up - Thomas Stories: Edward The Really Useful Engine (told by Alec Baldwin) and Old Iron (told by Ringo Starr) #Mr. Conductor 1 and Schemer - Thomas Stories: Henry's Special Coal (told by Ringo Starr) and Gordon Takes A Tumble (told by Alec Baldwin) #Schemer's Big Fight - Thomas Stories: Edward's Exploit and Percy's Ghostly Trick (both told by Ringo Starr) #Meet Jerry Monster - Thomas Stories: Trouble in the Shed (told by Ringo Starr) and Rusty & the Boulder (told by Alec Baldwin) #Mr. Conductor (A.B.)'s Magic Plants - Thomas Stories: Henry's Forest and James and the Trouble with Trees (both told by Alec Baldwin) #Mr. Conductor 3's Wild Ride - Thomas Stories: Rheneas & The Roller Coaster and The Runaway Elephant (both told by Michael Brandon) #Becky and the Cat- Thomas Stories: Edward Helps Out (told by Ringo Starr) and Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party (told by Alec Baldwin) #Super Speedy Becky- Thomas Stories: Busy Going Backwards and Thomas and the Jet Engine (both told by Alec Baldwin) #Becky Cleans Up- Thomas Stories: Trust Thomas (told by Alec Baldwin) and Percy's Predicament (told by Ringo Starr) #Dan and Billy Get Lost- Thomas Stories: Stepney Gets Lost and Oliver's Find (Both told by Alec Baldwin) #Meow Meow Becky-Thomas Stories Henry to the Rescue and Pop Goes The Diesel (both told by Ringo Starr) Notes *Mr. Conductor 1 narrates Thomas and Friends Season 1-2, Mr. Conductor 2 narrates Thomas and Friends Season 3-6 and Mr. Conductor 3 narrates Thomas and Friends Season 7. *The original Ringo Starr US narrations appear on this series, as well as his brand-new US narrations and Alec Baldwin US narrations of Season 3-4. *The Season 7 episodes have the original music. Category:Category templates Category:Shining Time Station Episodes